There For You
by tharailwaydra
Summary: Ichigo stumbles into the hollow forest, encountering somthing unusual... srry, its actually complete. leave a nice review, maybe?


**There for you**

by ~tharailwaydra

*ahem this is a fanfic of bleach.  
>pairings: IchigoNnoitra (lemony/shonen ai)  
>summary: Ichigo always have seen things in the forests, mostly hallows, but when he's older, he encounters a certain similar but strange hollow.<br>enjoy.  
>p.s. wow, ima sad writer.. :I and note, this story is very obvious. And the story gets better if you continued on.<p>

******************  
>Ichigo remembers seeing smaller, less powerful hollows- less resembles mythical creatures when he was little. He didnt figure they were harmful creatures. but as he grew older, he became a deputy soul reaper and fought many hollows and didnt believe they were "harmless"<p>

Ever since Kenpachi dumped him, he's been feeling alot more gloomy, so what was his favorite place to go? The forest, Ichigo loved hanging out at the forest, ever since he was a little kid.  
>It was dark when Ichigo stolled through the forest floor.<br>But he suddenly heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. Ichigo turned to see nothing.  
>"This maybe not a good thing to strool after dark..." turning his head but bumped into something hard. "Where did this rock come fr-" Looking up to see something staring down at him, it was tall, slimlike, that has 3 sets of arms! And even in the dark he could see it has shift-slit like eyes with straight black hair with a unusual grin...<p>

"well, its about time I have something to "play with" tonight..." It said.  
>Ichigo felt something hit his legs, causing him to fall on the forest floor. "Owwww... you bastered!"<br>But before he got back up, he felt something wrapped around his waist, leaving his arms and legs free slowly picking him up to the same eye-level.  
>"Let me go before i'll kill you!" Ichigo flailed, but a pair of arms grabbed his arms and legs.<br>"Calm down, were just gonna have some fun..."  
>"but what ARE you!"<br>"Im Nnoitra Jurunga, im a naga."  
>At that moment, Nnoitra placed his lips over Ichigos lips and kissed, making Ichigo being in total bliss.<br>Nnoitra sneaked one of his hands to slowly stroke Ichigo's back down to squeezing his ass, while the others stroked his hair.

Ichigo squirmed in his many hand grip, tensing up at his unusual pain as he felt two finger spread themselves inside of him.

Despite his rough demeanor, he could tell he was being careful with his finger like claws so he wouldnt rip him on the insides. from his grips. But not a budge.  
>"Ahhh! This hurts!" Ichigo cried desperately and tried to freed himself<br>Nnoitra lighty kissed and nipped his neck.  
>Brushing his fingers against his neck while he continued to start to move his tail into tense thrusts. Ichigo saw him smirked down at him blushing as he turned away.<p>

Nnoitra saw Ichigo in pain so he stroked Ichigo's erection to ease the pain until Ichigo looked relazed.  
>He loved to see his beautiful, relazed state, he hated for his strawberry to be in pain. Then went back to nibbling his neck to his ears.<br>Nnoitra growled playfully and he purposely clenched down on Ichigo's cock after the thrusts faltered momentarily. Ichigo's body felt like his entire body pulesed with heat and desire. Nnoitra stopped for a moment to let Ichigo breathe regulated once again.

Ichigo clenched painfully of the state he was in, breathed with heavy flush and hald closed eyes. Nnoitra wrapped five of his arms around Ichigo tightly in a bear hug and bit down on his shoulder with passionate and quick, just right mixture of pain and pleasure.

Ichigo let his head rest against Nnoitra's chest without him commenting. This was so comfortable, Nnoitra's fingers rubbed Ichigo's back, his thumbs digging into work at the tense muscles.

Ichigo laughed weakly, leaned up to kiss Nnoitra on the lips before sliding out from underneath him. Nnoitra smirked at his strawberry, he grabbed the back of Ichigo's head to kiss back. Letting this bliss consume him before Nnoitra pulled away.

Ichigo twist his head to the side with a gasp and squirmed underneath Nnoitra's coils.

"Thanks, I needed this..." Ichigo whispered.  
>"You know, im always here for ya."<p> 


End file.
